Safe in You
by lieselmemingers
Summary: The Clone Doctor goes to Rose in the night. A night full of tenderness and peace, holding the promise of hope for their future.


_**I needed desperately to write something before going to sleep and here's the result! Enjoy!**_

_**It involves the clone Doctor and Rose on their new world together.**_

**_Just a very short little scene :)_**

_Rose?_

_Rose, where are you?_

He sat bolt upright, gasping desperately for air, his bedclothes pooled around his waist. The Doctor sighed heavily and leant forwards, clutching the roots of his damp hair as he tried to regain equilibrium to the essential parts of his body.

It was just a dream; a bad dream.

Rose was sleeping soundly in the next room, most likely buried in unnecessary amounts of blankets and heavy duvets. Everything was fine; _she_ was fine. And here with him, on this strange new world, ready to support him through his new human life. The life they could have together.

But they _weren't_ together. Not right now. Right now they were separated by an unholy wall that deserved to be smashed down. Curse Jackie Tyler to Hell for getting them separate hotel rooms. It had been just hours since they had found each other again; how on earth could they possibly spend a night without each other, especially now his new human body found it to be torture to not have her warm, soft presence right there beside him.

She hadn't come to him. So, he resolved, he would take the short dash across the hallway to her room.

When he found her, her face half illuminated by the gentle moonlight streaming in through the large bay window set into her hotel room, his single heart melted.

She was not, as he had expected, covered in a mountain of heavy fabric. Instead, the single white sheet that covered her was tangled around her ankles, leaving a glorious amount of bare leg revealed, curving upwards into her hip and the upper body that was shrouded by a large grey t-shirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head, her face free of make-up, and she was just beautiful.

She was also blissfully asleep, her eyelids flickering gently. It seemed such a shame to wake her.

He could have this life with her; a normal human life. Of waking up with her curled up against him, wearing his clothes as she slept in _their_ bed, and of takeaway on a Friday night and coming home after a long day at work to be greeted by her warm, welcoming arms. And taking warm baths with her settled in the cradle of his legs and making love on Sunday mornings...

His eyes welled with tears of happiness for what he had gained, and sadness for the life he had lost.

Now that he'd seen her, there was no way he could turn around and walk away. So, he did what any sane human man would do, and crept over to Rose, and, careful not to wake her, slid himself onto the bed next to her.

She stirred despite his efforts, her dark eyes opening to focus upon him.

'Hello, you.' She smiled and spoke blearily, casting a warm glow in his heart that diffused into his limbs.

'Hello,' the Doctor replied back, brushing a stray blonde hair from her smooth forehead.

'Is it morning?' she asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion, her eyes seemingly fighting against her decision to be awake.

'No,' he told her softly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, not wanting to break the blanket of peace that had settled over them. 'Go back to sleep. Everything's fine.'

As her eyes flickered shut and her breathing began to even out, she reached out to him. He willingly gathered her up in his arms, his breath disturbing the hairs on her scalp. She buried her nose in the rough skin of his neck and muttered blearily; 'M'glad you're not a dream.'

He squeezed the images of Rose, alone and suffering without him from his mind and settled into the pillow, keeping a firm hold on her.

They were going to do this; this life was finally willing to accept him into its game. And he had Rose there with him, curled against his side, perfect and loving.

He would not disappoint her; he would make their life together fantastic.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
